Following Your Heart
by FireStormGurl
Summary: This has a sucky summary! I was just too tired to type one up. And so, I just need to think one up for now.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own an anime series called Samurai Knights. But one problem...it's not published yet. It's about 5 guys sort of like Kenshin that are determined to succeed one goal and that's to save the princess. Well, I hope you like my story. If you flame me I won't care, but I'll still regret ever putting it on.  
  
Following Your Heart  
  
Chapter 1: Jackie and Lyan  
  
Jackie was sitting quietly in the limo. She and her friend, Lyan were visiting the city of Domino. Being movie stars wasn't that easy. Jackie was a pretty brown haired girl, despite her short hair, she had bright red high lights. Lyan was a pretty long black haired girl, but she was usually shy.  
At first, they thought that visiting Domino would be great, but it was pretty boring. Lyan sighed, there was no excitement in this trip at all. Jackie started to mess with the window by pressing the button making the window move up and down. She yawned for a slight moment.  
"Hey!", Lyan shouted," maybe we can make up a game show here!" Jackie stopped messing with the window. It sounded like a good idea. "That's a good idea!, she replied." So, maybe we could even invite our own competitors!" Lyan almost jumped out of her seat. "All right! Let's do that!"  
Jackie took out her cell phone and dialed their manager's number." Hey, Jesse, I need you to type out invitations for some competitors for our game show." Jesse replied," And may I ask what your game show is called?" Jackie shrugged. She never thought about the name of the show.  
"Uh, well, it'll be called Can You Do the Challenge?, okay?"  
Jesse laughed." What kind of name is that?!"  
Jackie growled." I can fire you, you know!"  
"Never mind, it's a wonderful name."  
"Good, now start typing!"  
"Right away, ma'am! You want me to invite anyone or the well-known people?"  
"I guess anybody and the well-known people."  
Jackie hung up. "Okay, that's settled with. Now, we can relax!" Jackie and Lyan started to laugh. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong.  
  
Please, review my story! I want good reviews, not flames! 


	2. The Kaiba Brothers

Disclaimer: See how the story goes now! And sorry that the first chapter was so short. It was sort of how it started.  
  
Following Your Heart  
  
Chapter 2: The Kaiba Brothers  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was sitting on the couch in Seto's office. He was remembering what had happened to him months ago. I hope Pegasus doesn't mess with us anymore, he thought. He remembered when he was younger that he and Seto had lost their parents. He sometimes felt as if he was missing something, a part of his life. Seto was always there for me, Mokuba thought, smiling.  
He looked at Seto who was staring intently at the computer screen. He sighed. "Seto, do you remember about the orphanage?" Mokuba asked. Seto's eyes widened. "Of course I remember about that stupid orphanage. Why? I don't like being reminded of that memory."  
Mokuba brushed his black bangs from his forehead. "I was just wondering, because I was thinking about what happened to us months ago." Seto took his eyes off of the computer and banged his fist on the desk. "Why would you even want to think about that? It's a disgrace to our family!"  
Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know. It just came up."  
"Well, at least don't mention it to me. You know I hate that memory."  
Seto looked back at the computer. Mokuba sighed; he wished he hadn't brought that subject up. So, instead of staying, Mokuba got up and left to check the mail. "Where are you going, Mokuba?" Seto asked, stopping him.  
Mokuba turned his head and answered, "I'm just going to check the mail." He opened the door and got out. Maybe there might be a letter for me and Seto, Mokuba thought. He walked got in the elevator and pressed the ground button. He waited for a moment and then the door slid open.  
He walked out without anyone noticing him. I know I shouldn't have reminded Seto, but...I didn't know he would be upset about it, Mokuba thought. He went out side and looked in the mail box bolted above him. That's odd, Mokuba thought. There's usually more than one letter sent to us, but we only got one.  
He took the letter out of the mail box and went back inside. "I wonder who this could be from" Mokuba thought out loud. He went back to Seto's office and sat down on the couch, looking at the envelope. "What's that?" Seto asked.  
Mokuba took his eyes off of the envelope. "It's a letter for both of  
us."  
"Well, aren't you gonna read it?"  
Mokuba opened the envelope. He took out the paper inside of it. He started to read it out loud.  
  
Dear to whom it may concern,  
You are invited to attend our new game show, Can You Do the Challenge?. The winning prize will be $1,000,000 in cash. Rules will be explained when you arrive.  
  
Sincerely,  
The Creators  
  
"Are you reading that letter correctly, because I just thought you said that the prize was one million dollars?" Seto said.  
Mokuba shook his head. "It says one million dollars, Seto."  
"It does? But who would sign their names as The Creators? Humph. How pathetic can they get? Besides, that's a waste of time. It's just a stupid game show some people made up who probably doesn't know what they're doing."  
Mokuba sighed again. "Oh, I was looking forward to it. But it's your decision."  
"I didn't say no, Mokuba. I was just criticizing it."  
"So, we're going?"  
"Of course we are. This is my moment to win a million dollars. So, pack your bags, Mokuba, we're going to that game show!"  
  
Review my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Mutou, Wheeler, Taylor, and Bakura

Disclaimer: Can you predict what's going to happen next?  
  
Following Your Heart  
  
Chapter 3: Mutou, Wheeler, Taylor, and Bakura  
  
Yugi Mutou walked into his grandfather's shop holding an envelope. "What'd you got there?" his grandpa asked. Yugi moved his head slightly past the envelope to look at him. "It's a letter."  
Yugi's grandfather, Mr. Solomon Mutou got out from behind the counter. "Who's it to? It's not some love letter from your secret admirer is it?" he laughed. Yugi blushed. He knew Grandpa was joking. "No, it's not.I don't think." Yugi answered. Grandpa put his hands on his hips. "Well, read it to me." Yugi opened the envelope and a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up. "Come on, Yugi, I don't have all day." Grandpa said.  
Yugi scrolled over it, his eyes widened. "What does it say?" Grandpa asked. Yugi handed him the letter. He took it in both hands and read it. He almost jumped out of his shoes. "Do you know what this means, Yugi?!"  
Yugi nodded. "Well, yeah, I do."  
"You just have to go to that game show, Yugi. The sake of my game shop is in your hands!"  
"But, Grandpa, your shop is okay."  
"Do you want me to have a better profit or what?"  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"Then that settles it. You're going." Grandpa interrupted.  
Suddenly, someone walked in. It was a guy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a green jacket over a white T-shirt. It was Joey Wheeler, he was sort of considered as Yugi's best friend.  
Joey also had an invitation in his hand.  
"You got one, too, Yuge?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah, so what do you think we'll have to do in that game show?" Yugi answered.  
Joey shrugged. "Beats me, I'm just going for the money."  
Yugi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone just walked in. It was a tall guy with brown eyes, brown hair and was wearing a tan colored jacket that reached below his knees. It was Tristan Taylor, another of Yugi's friends. He was holding the same exact letter that Joey and Yugi received.  
"Not you, too, Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
"What do you mean by not you, too? Oh, I get what you're sayin'; you were talking about that game show thing. It's kind of strange, isn't it?" Tristan replied.  
Joey sighed. "Can I please buy some Duel Monsters cards now? That's what I came here for."  
"Go ahead, Joey." Yugi said.  
Joey took a pack off the rack and walked over to the counter where Grandpa was standing behind.  
"I would like to purchase this one-of-a-kind Duel Monsters pack from your wonderful shop. Just put it on my tab."  
"He's trying to get Gramps to let him off easy again" Tristan muttered under his breath.  
Mr. Mutou shook his head. "I'm sorry, Joey, but your tab is overdue."  
"Come on, I'll pay you back later."  
"I can't do that, Joey. If I did I'd be losing my business, you know that."  
Joey sighed. "Then put it on Tristan's tab."  
Mr. Mutou registered the cards on Tristan's tab, although, Tristan wasn't happy about that.  
"Hey, use your own tab, Joey!"  
No one seemed to listen though. But Tristan paused from saying another word when someone just walked in the shop. It was a guy with long white hair and brown eyes. It was Ryou Bakura.  
Bakura had his hands clutched onto an invitation. "Hey, did you guys hear about-"  
"We know." Tristan, Joey, and Yugi said in unison.  
"Did I miss anything?"  
"Hmmm.let me see.everything." Joey answered.  
Grandpa got out from the back of the counter. "How about I take you guys out for some ice cream after I close the shop?"  
"Great, I was starting to get hungry." Joey said.  
Everyone laughed. What could be any better than to be with your friends?  
  
Review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
